Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for creating image, especially relates to a method for creating 3D image.
Description of Related Art
Autostereoscopic display device is for a user to view 3D images without wearing glasses. A lenticular array is one of the devices to achieve 3D images. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional 3D image system 100. The 3D image system 100 includes a lenticular array 110 and a recorded imaged media 120. The lenticular array 110 includes a plurality of lenticular lenses 112. The recorded imaged media 120 is provided with multiple image line sets 130 thereon. Each image line set 130 is composed of multiple image lines 132. Each image line set 130 corresponds to a respective lenticular lens 112.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a preferred circumstance, when the user 17 takes a view, if the light (such as the light L1) emitted from the image line 132 of each image line set 130 is emitted out from its corresponding lenticular lens 12 only, there will be no afterimages. However, when the user changes his/her angle to take a view, the light (such as the light L2) emitted from the image line 132a located at the edge of the lenticular lens 112 will be emitted out from its adjacent lenticular lens 12 to overlap the light (such as the light L3) emitted from the image line 132b of the adjacent lenticular lens 112. Because the image line 132a is not similar to the image line 132b, there will be afterimages when the user 17 takes a view.
Therefore, how to decrease afterimages when the user 17 takes a view is worthy to overcome this problem for the person skilled in this field.